


Why Is It Always Me? (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Supergirl Identity reveal, one-shots. [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: An armed man comes to Catco to seek vengeance. Read what happens next...





	Why Is It Always Me? (The World)

Kara was sitting at her desk at Catco, looking at a file on her new article when a man walked to her desk. A man she didn't know.

"Kara Danvers." He said.

Kara looked up and saw the man with a hoodie almost entirely covering his face.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" she asked as she put the file away and looked at the man with interest. How did he know her name?

"My name is Mark Riffer. You did this to me. Supergirl." it was a whisper. Hard enough for her to hear but too soft for the people around her. 

Kara rose up from her chair. "Who are you? What do you want?" 

A few people started to notice the exchange, including Cat Grant who came out of her office.

"You ruined my life, Kara Danvers." the man said as he pulled a gun out of his hoodie.

A few people started screaming, trying to get out of there, but the man stopped them.

"Everybody stays here." he said and returned his gun to Kara and motioned her to step in the middle of the floor.

Kara walked to the spot he told her to with her arms above her head.

"Okay, take it easy. We can talk about this. Can you tell me what I did?" she asked, her voice steady. She, of course, wasn't afraid of the bullet. She was afraid of what he had called her.

_Supergirl._

How had he known?

"You ruined my life!" Riffer said again.

"Okay, can you tell me how I did that?" By now, people we're watching the exchange in interest and fear.

"You made sure that Cadmus was out of business, and in doing so, you condemned my daughter."

Kara looked at him with pity. "She was being treated by Cadmus."

He nodded. "They were saving her, until you showed up."

He turned his gun to someone in the crowd. "You. Turn on a camera and make sure we're broadcasted. I need everyone to see it."

The woman, who Kara recognized as the IT who had replaced Winn when he had left, looked at her uncertain.

"It's okay. Just do what he says." the hero said in a steady voice.

The woman turned on a camera and pointed it towards the man with the gun.

"I will make you suffer. I will make you pay for what you did."

"Listen to me. I'm sorry for what happend to you. I want to help you, but you have to put the gun down." Kara said.

Cat was watching with the rest of the city. 

James, Alex and J'onn were already on their way with Winn standing by.

Lena and Sam were looking at the TV where their best friend stood, in front of a shaking gun.

"You can't help me. Cadmus was the last change she had, and now she is gone."

A lot of people were watching with fear and interest. They knew the reporter had posted a story about Cadmus, but she didn't actually stop them, did she? That had been Supergirl.

Kara had put her hands down. "I'm sorry for your loss, but I can promise you, Cadmus was turning her in a monster. Just like all the other patients there."

"No! You stopped Cadmus, Supergirl, and because of that, you killed her."

That was it. The words of doom had just left his mouth. 

Of course not everyone had figured out what it had meant, but enough people had. The room was death silent.

Lena and Sam were watching with their mouths wide open. Did the man just imply that their best friend was Supergirl? A big part of both of them hoped she was. She would survive the bullet if she was.

"How do you know who I am?" Kara asked. She was painfully aware of the silence. The camera's.

"Lilian Luthor told me. She told me to make you pay, and I will." Riffer said again.

"If you knew that I was Supergirl, Why did you bring a normal gun. You know that won't work on me." By now, everyone figured out what was happening. After all, Kara had just admitted that she was Supergirl.

Alex, J'onn and the rest we're storming into the building.

Cat was looking at the reporter, as if she just grew ten new heads. The truth had just hid her like a rock. She always suspected of course, but suspecting and knowing were two different things, and now that Kara had admitted it, she felt like her head was exploding.

Riffer chuckled. "This is not a normal gun, Supergirl. I can easily kill you with this. Haven't you felt it yet?"

Riffer, who had been standing about 30 feet away, stepped closer, but as soon as he did that, Kara stepped back as her face lit up green.

"You feel that don't you? You feel the kryptonite in the weapon." he said with a sickening smile.

"How did you get that?" the hero asked, a bit out of breath. The kryptonite was very painful. 

"Cadmus gave it to me, and now you will pay for your deeds."

As he said that, the elevator doors opened and DEO agent walked into the room, guns raised.

"Drop the gun and put your hands in the air." Alex screamed. She saw her sister, with a slightly panicked look on her face, in front of a weapon that could easily kill her.

"Do it now!" J'onn screamed too. The girl who he looked at as if it was his daughter. She was in danger. How was he going to fix this?

The man let out a shaky laugh. "She deserves this."

This was the moment Cat stepped in. "She deserves this? She deserves this!? This is Supergirl. The hero who risks her life everyday to save us. And you're saying she deserves to die? Because she saved everyone?" it was a rant she couldn't stop.

She felt sure a rage for this man. He dares to say Kara Danvers, a girl who is a hero with or without cape, that she doesn't deserve to live. Who does he think he is?

Kara looked at her with sparkling eyes, but also with a worried face. 

Riffer turned his gun to Cat. "If you think she's a hero, would you die for her."

"Wait, no. This is between you and me, leave her out of it." Kara interjected but Cat continued.

"Easily." she just said.

Kara groaned, even though she felt incredibly warm on the inside because of what the woman just said.

"You're not helping ms. Grant." the hero mumbled. 

"Put your gun down and nothing will happen to you." Alex said again.

Kara took a step towards him. She could feel the kryptonite, like knives cutting into her, but she didn't step back.

"I know it can be overwhelming, losing someone you love." Kara started but Riffer cut her off.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a daughter. You have no idea!" he screamed.

Kara motioned for the agents to put there guns down with pleading eyes. "You're right. I don't know what's it like to lose a daughter. I've never had a daughter. I'm a bit to young for that." 

Riffer had tears in his eyes. His gun was shaking.

"But I do know what loss feels like."

"How? You lost your pet when you were a child?" Riffer said without thinking. He was just so angry that he wasn't thinking.

"No, I lost my planet." It was silent for a second. The whole city was listing. The whole country was watching. 

"My cousin and I... we didn't come to this planet on some exchange program. We came here because we didn't have a choice." The only sound you could here was Kara's voice. Everyone else was death silent.

"We didn't have a choice when we lost our planet. We lost our parents, our family, our friends, our home, our country, our... planet. Our entire culture was gone. Just wiped from the stars, and all we could do was sit and watch as everything left us." Her voice was breaking as she spoke.

"My cousin, he was just a baby when he left. He can't remember anything but I can. I was 13 when I left and I can remember everything. Losing someone you love, it makes a hole in your heart, but you can't fall in it. You have to fill it, you have to fight. Don't throw away who you are."

Kara stopped talking. She stood in front of him. The kryptonite was hurting her real bad, but she refused to give in. 

Riffer had tears falling down his face.

Everyone was still silent, watching at their hero amazed. It was the first time they had heard the story like this. The first time it really hit hem what the two heroes had gone through, and even after all that loss, they choose to dedicate the rest of their lives to save humans.

Kara held out her hand in front of her as Riffer slowly put the gun in it, and he put his hands up.

Alex and a few other agents sprang to life.

Alex ran to her sisters side, who finally collapsed because of the kryptonite. 

J'onn rushed to her side too just like a dozen other colleagues.

The news feed cut off and the rest of the city, the rest of the country was looking at a black screen with open mouths.

And Kara? She was just happy that no one got hurt. 

Of course, everyone knew her real identity, but she saved a man. 

And not with brute strength or anything like that. But with humanity.

And it was the greatest feeling you will ever have.


End file.
